Un antes y un después
by Leo95
Summary: Esta historia cuenta algunas aventuras que pasaron Ash y Serena antes de estar juntos.
1. Un plan para mañana

Bueno, pues este es mi primer fanfic. Ante todo no poseo Pokémon ni sus personajes. Bueno, pues espero que os guste esta primera historia. Disfrutad.

Primer capítulo: Un plan para mañana.

Tras haber derrotado a Lino y conseguir su segunda medalla en la región de Kalos, Ash y compañía fueron a curar a sus Pokémon mientras celebraban la victoria del muchacho de Kanto.

- ¡Genial! Ya tengo mi segunda medalla. Dijo Ash con entusiasmo.

- Me alegro mucho por ti. Dijo su amiga Serena.

- Jajaja gracias, la he conseguido en parte gracias a vosotros.

Serena sintió un poco de calor en sus mejillas, pero Clem, la hermana pequeña de Lem, el líder del gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia, se dio cuenta de eso, y cuando vio a la joven sonrojarse, supo que algo pasaba. Pasó la tarde, y nuestros héroes estaban cenando en el centro Pokémon:

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana Ash? Preguntó Lem.

- He pensado que podríamos tomarnos el día libre, si os parece bien. No está mal descansar de vez en cuando.

- Suena bien, así podré dedicarme a hacer algunos inventos. Dijo Lem haciendo su típica pose con las gafas.

- ¡Y yo podría conseguirle novia a mi hermanito! Exclamó Clem.

- Cleeeeem…

- ¿Qué? Necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti.

- ¿Y tú qué piensas hacer Serena? Preguntó Ash.

Serena no respondió. Estaba inmersa en su imaginación donde podía verse con Ash, ese muchacho que le salvó la vida en aquel campamento de verano en Pueblo Paleta, y desde entonces, siento algo muy fuerte hacia él que no se puede explicar con palabras.

- ¿Serena?

- ¿Qué? Ah perdona, estaba un poco distraída…

- No me digas… Dijo Clem por lo bajo con una sonrisa pícara en su cara. Serena, al escuchar su comentario, se sonrojó un poco.

- ¿Y en que pensabas? Preguntó Ash curioso.

- Si, cuentanoslo. Desafió la pequeña.

Serena estaba entre contarle cualquier excusa al grupo o lanzarse a la yugular de la niña. Optó por la primera.

- Sobre los planes que voy a hacer mañana, creo que entrenaré un poco a Fennekin e iré de compras a ver si veo algo que me guste.

- ¡Suena genial! Y para el entrenamiento puedes contar conmigo, es decir, si quieres. Dijo Ash un poco nervioso rascándose la mejilla.

- Bueeeno, pues se ha hecho un poco tarde, será mejor irnos a dormir. Dijo el joven inventor.

- Gran idea. ¡Nos vemos mañana chicas! Dijo Ash.

- Buenas noches. Exclamaron Serena y Clem al unísono.

Esa misma noche, en el cuarto de las chicas, Serena no paraba de pensar en dos cosas; la primera, ¿cómo es que Clem la ha mirado de esa forma, al haberla interrumpido de su sueño? ¿Acaso había descubierto su secreto? Y en segundo lugar, ¿por qué estaba Ash tan nervioso? ¿Acaso él…? No, no puede ser, Ash la ve como una gran amiga, o al menos es lo que piensa ella.

- Oye Serena, una pregunta, por curiosidad: ¿a ti te gusta Ash? Rompió Lem el silencio.

Serena intentó hacerse la dormida para no tener que responder esa pregunta, pero Clem era más lista que el hambre, y sabía lo que la rubia se tenía entre manos.

- Vaaale, si no me lo quieres decir tú, quizás él me pueda responder.

Su plan funcionó.

- ¡Vale vale vale vale! Está bien, te lo diré. Pero solo si no dices nada.

- Trato hecho.

Serena suspiró y se armó de valor.

- Lo admito, sí que me gusta un poco.

Clem no la creyó.

- Vaale, me guuusta.

Clem ni se inmutaba.

- ¡Está bien, de acuerdo, me gusta mucho! Estoy enamorada de él, ¿contenta?

- Eso ya lo sabía, lo descubrí cuando Ash curaba sus Pokémon. Seré joven pero más lista de lo que tú te crees.

A Serena no le cabía la menor duda.

- ¿Y cuándo se lo vas a decir?

- Pueeees, no lo sé. Es que no sé si le gusto yo a él. Me considera una gran amiga, pero nada más.

- (Por ahora). Pensaba Clem. No te preocupes, estoy segura de que Ash también está enamorado de ti, pero es un poco corto en estas cosas. Mañana, como no vamos a hacer nada, habla con él.

- ¿CÓMO?¿MAÑANA?

- ¡Confía en mi Serena!

- Aaaay, está bien…

Al día siguiente, Serena se despertó tras haber dormido pensando en la manera de cómo conseguir decirle a Ash lo que siente por él. Pero al registrar su habitación, vio que la pequeña no estaba.

- (Quizás haya bajado a desayunar). Pensó Serena.

No obstante, cuando bajó para desayunar, solo se encontró a Lem, ni Ash ni Clem se encontraban allí.

- Lem, ¿sabes dónde han ido Ash y Clem?

- Ash salió para entrenar, dijo que, ya que tenía el día libre, quería aprovecharlo. En cuanto a Clem, creó que se fue con él.

En ese momento, la joven se paralizó. ¿Y si Clem iba a decirle a Ash lo que sentía? Debía detenerla lo antes posible. Tras agradecer a Lem lo que le dijo, salió corriendo en búsqueda de Ash.

Y aquí acaba este primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado este episodio, y que el siguiente os guste aún más. Leo95 se despide.


	2. El regalo sopresa

Bueno, me alegro que os haya gustado el primer capítulo, a ver si este también os gusta.

Capítulo 2: El regalo sorpresa.

Serena salió disparada al campo de entrenamiento y allí vio a Ash entrenando a todos sus Pokémon. No obstante, Clem no estaba allí, cosa que le hizo sospechar de que ella ya le hubiese contado su secreto. Con un poco de miedo, la joven se acerca al muchacho, y este, al verla, reaccionó.

- Hola Serena. Dijo Ash.

- H-h-h-hola. O-oye, ¿sabes dónde está Clem?

- ¿Clem? Si, estuvo aquí hace rato, quería ver como entrenaba.

- ¿Sólo ha estado aquí para ver cómo entrenabas?

- Bueno, también hemos estado hablando un poco.

En ese momento Serena quería salir de allí lo antes posible.

- ¿D-d-d-d-d-e q-q-qué estab-b-bais ha-ha-ha-hablando?

- Me comentó que estabas muy rara.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si, dijo que desde ayer te comportabas un poco extraña, te veías muy distraída, y ahora que lo pienso, tenía mucha razón. ¿Te pasa algo?

En ese momento, Clem se acercó al campo de batalla, pero al ver a la pareja, decidió esconderse lo suficientemente cerca como para que nadie los viese.

- ¿Rara? ¿Yo? N-no tranquilo, no me pasa nada.

- Ah mejor, me alegro de que no te pase nada.

- (Que alivio, al final no le contó nada). Pensó Serena. Bueno, pues perdona por haberte interrumpido en tu entrenamiento.

- Bah, no te preocupes, tú nunca molestas.

En ese momento, las mejillas de Serena se encendieron, pero nuestro amigo, por supuesto, no se dio cuenta.

- Gr-gracias. B-bueno, pues será mejor que me vaya.

- Vale, adiós.

- Adiós.

Serena se fue del terreno de batalla mucho más tranquila de cómo había venido. No obstante, Clem salió de su escondite para hablar con Ash. Ya había visto las reacciones de Serena, ahora quería ver las suyas.

- Hola Ash. ¿Cómo llevas el entrenamiento?

- Ah, hola Clem, pues muy bien. Quiero prepararme bien para el próximo gimnasio. Lino dijo que no sería una batalla cualquiera. Tengo que estar preparado. Dijo Ash muy serio.

- Entiendo. Oye, me acabo de encontrar a Serena y supuse que había estado contigo.

- Si, se marchó no hace mucho.

- ¿Y de qué estabais hablando?

- Bueno, me preocupe un poco cuando dijiste que estaba rara, y decidí preguntárselo.

- ¿Ah sí? Preguntó Clem "sorprendida". ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Al final no le pasaba nada, dijo que se encontraba bien.

- Eso es lo que tú te crees. Soltó Clem.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Es qué no te has dado cuenta todavía?

- ¿De qué?

- Tienes que aprender muchas cosas sobre ella. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Creo que estás enamorado, y creo que sé de quién.

Al escuchar esto, Ash puso sus 5 sentidos en la niña.

- ¿Cómo?

- Venga ya, no te hagas el tonto, esas preocupaciones que tienes por ella, esos dulces que ella te hace, y esa fuente de inspiración que Serena te da te han hecho enamorarte de ella.

Cuando Clem dijo esto, Ash intentó apartar la mirada, pero, para su sopresa, con sus mejillas ardiendo.

- N-n- no sé de qué me hablas.

- Ese nerviosismo que tienes ahora me dice lo contrario.

- ¿Y qué debería hacer? Soy bastante malo en este tipo de cosas.

- (No hace falta que lo jures). Pensó Clem. Bueno, yo creo que podrías regalarle algo.

- ¿Y qué le podría regalar?

- Ven, acompañame un segundo.

Ash asintió y se fue con la niña. Al cabo de unos minutos, encontró una tienda cerca de donde se encontraban, y en ella Clem se fijó en "aquello" que haría muy feliz a la joven.

- ¿Ves eso?

- Sí, ¿quieres que se lo compre?

- No lo hagas solo porque yo te lo diga. Ella te ha ayudado incluso cuando no lo has necesitado. Lo mínimo que podías hacer es comprarle algo. Además, Serena estuvo mirando esto durante mucho tiempo, así que seguro que daría muchas cosas por conseguirlo.

- Pero es muy caro, me va a costar un ojo de la cara.

- El amor no tiene precio.

- (Díselo a mi bolsillo). Pensó Ash. Está bien, se lo compraré.

- Perfecto, así seguro que se pone muy contenta.

Dicho esto, Ash entró a la tienda a comprarle aquello que Clem le dijo que Serena quería. Cuando lo compraron (y Ash se quedó en la ruina), los dos volvieron al centro Pokémon, y cada uno se fue a su cuarto. Ash se llevó el regalo y se quedó meditando si esto podría ayudarle con Serena.

- Sólo espero que funcione. Se dijo.

En ese momento, su fiel amigo Pikachu, que había estado todo el tiempo ayudando a Lem en uno de sus inventos, apareció un tanto sucio ante los ojos de su entrenador.

- Dejame adivinar, ha fallado uno de los inventos de Lem. Dedujo Ash.

- Pi Piiiiika. Dijo Pikachu confirmando los temores del joven.

- Jajajajaja, no te preocupes Pikachu. Seguro que a la próxima lo hará mejor. La ciencia es una pasada, ¿no crees?

- Pika Pika. Exclamó el ratón. En ese momento, se dio cuenta del regalo de Ash. ¿Pikachu?

- ¿Esto? Es un regalo que le he comprado a Serena. Es que me ha estado ayudando mucho y…

En ese momento se detuvo cuando vio a Pikachu, que llevaba una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

- ¿Pi-Pikachu por qué te ríes así? Preguntó Ash con fuego en sus mejillas.

En ese momento, alguien abrió la puerta.

- Oye Ash, Clem y Lem están esperando fuera para… ¿Qué es eso? Dijo Serena señalando el regalo.

- (Oh oh). Pensó Ash, pues su sorpresa había sido arruinada. Bueno, pues esto es…

Y aquí lo dejamos, espero que os haya gustado el segundo capítulo, y espero que esta tarde pueda subir alguno más. Leo95 se despide.


	3. El bote Swanna

Bueno, pues vamos a empezar con el tercer capítulo. Espero que os guste.

Tercer capítulo: El bote Swanna.

- Ash, ¿qué es esto? Pregunto Serena señalando el regalo.

- Bueeeeeno, he pensado en comprarte un "pequeño" detalle. Dijo Ash. Venga, ábrelo.

Serena se dispone a ello, cuando de repente, lo que hay en su interior ilumina los ojos de la joven. Era aquel vestido de color azul claro que ella miraba día tras día en aquella tienda.

- A-A-Ash, esto es…

- Pensé que, al estar ahí siempre ayudándome en todo y animándome, pensé en comprarte algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué. Pero, al verte esta mañana en la tienda y vi que lo querías pues yo…

Serena estaba en la gloria; ¡ese chico que tanto quería había tenido un detalle enorme con ella, porque el vestido parecía caro! Y todo simplemente por estar a su lado ayudándole. ¿Qué podría significar? ¿Acaso él…? No, seguía pensando que eran muy buenos amigos, aunque después de lo del vestido, empezaron las dudas.

- Yo… no sé qué decir. Dijo Serena con las mejillas ardiendo.

- Me alegro que te guste.

- ¿Chicos, podemos irnos ya? Preguntó Lem, que había subido al cuarto. ¿Y eso? Señaló al vestido.

- Un regalo que le he hecho a Serena.

- ¡QUÉ BONIIIIIITOOOOOOOOO! Exclamó Clem. ¿Ves Serena, como esto cambia las cosas? Le dijo por lo bajo.

Serena se sonrojó por lo que dijo Clem, pero en parte tenía razón. ¿Y si esto significaba que Ash estaba enamorado de ella? Porque no hay muchos chicos que regalen vestidos tan bonitos así por las buenas.

- Bueno, ¿pues os parece si damos una vuelta? Propuso el inventor.

- Buena idea hermanito, venga vamos. Cogió a su hermano de la manga. ¡Os esperamos abajo chicos! Dijo la niña, guiñándole un ojo a Serena para que aprovechara la oportunidad que le había dado.

- Entonces, ¿te gusta? Preguntó Ash.

- Es lo mejor que nadie me ha regalado en la vida. Dijo Serena. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad.

Una vez terminó de decir eso, se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, que dejó al chico como un tomate.

- Te espero fuera. Dijo Serena con una voz dulce.

- Vale…

Ash no podía terminar de creerse lo que había pasado. ¡Le había besado! ¡Ella! Ya pasó una vez con Latias, pero esta vez fue diferente; el muchacho había disfrutado de ese beso como nadie lo había hecho antes. No obstante, una vez recuperada la cordura, se acordó de que había quedado con el grupo para dar una vuelta por la ruta 8 antes de embarcarse a la siguiente ciudad para conseguir su tercera medalla. Cuando bajó por las escaleras, se encontró al grupo, pero él sólo enfocó su mirada a la de una persona: Serena. Con la mirada se decían todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Entre estos dos, había algo que ninguno de los dos se atrevían a decir. Clem notó cómo estos dos se miraban, y se felicitaba a ella por ser tan buena.

- Bueno, ¿salimos? Interrumpió Lem. En ese momento Clem maldijo a su hermano innumerables veces.

- ¿Eh? Sí, claro. Dijo Serena que había vuelto a la realidad.

- ¡PERFECTO! Pues aligerando que es gerundio. Exclamó Ash.

Durante el paseo, nadie dijo nada. Lem pensaba en qué podría estar maquinando su hermana con respecto a Ash y Serena, Clem no paraba de pensar en el siguiente paso de su plan para hacer que Ash conquiste a Serena, Ash seguía pensando en el pequeño beso que le dio la joven, y de vez en cuando, sin que ella mirara, se tocaba la mejilla; en cuanto a Serena, ella pensaba en el auténtico motivo por el cual Ash le regaló ese vestido: se le notaba que estaba agradecido por haberle ayudado, pero tenía que haber algo más. Pero, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, habían tres personas que les seguían: se trataba del Team Rocket.

- Vale, este es el plan, nosotros distraemos a los mocosos, y cuando Pikachu esté solo y desprotegido… Dijo Jessie.

- Lo atraparemos y se lo llevaremos al jefe. Dijo James.

- ¡Y nos subirá el sueldo! Exclamó Meowth.

- ¡ES PERFECTO! Gritaron al unísono.

- Sólo hay un pequeño inconveniente, ¿cómo distraemos a los mocosos? Preguntó James.

Se quedaron en blanco. No obstante, Jessie miró a nuestra pareja y un puesto de alquiler de barcas cerca del mar, y se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

- No sólo nos llevaremos a Pikachu, todos los Pokémon de esos mocosos serán nuestros. Ya lo veréis.

Nuestros héroes siguieron paseando por la ruta 8 hasta que algo les llamó la atención.

- ¡PASEOS EN BARCA, PASEOS EN BARCA! Gritaba Jessie sin parar.

- ¿QUIÉN QUIERE DARSE UN PASEO EN BARCA? Gritaba James siguiéndole la corriente a Jessie.

- ¡NO SEAIS TÍMIDOS, ACERCAOS! Gritaba Meowth.

- ¡QUÉ CHULOOOOO! Exclamó Clem. ¿Podemos ir hermanito, podemos?

- ¿Os parece si alquilamos un par de barcas?

- Por mi vale. Dijo Serena.

- Pues decidido, vamos. Dijo Ash.

Se acercaron al puesto de alquiler de barcas.

- Buenas tardes, quisiéramos alquilar unas barcas. Pidió Ash.

- ¡MARCHANDO! Se dirigió a James. ¡TRAE UN BOTE SWANNA PARA ESTA PAREJA!

- ¿Bote Swanna? Preguntó Ash inocentemente.

- ¿Bote Swanna? Preguntó James. ¿Tenemos de eso?

- Disculpad un segundo. Dijo "Jessie". Poco después se acercó a James para pisarle el pie. ¡Idiota, haz algo, aunque sea ponle una cabeza de pato al bote o yo qué sé! ¡Haz lo que te digo!

James la miró con miedo y salió corriendo a improvisar algo para el bote Swanna.

- Disculpad a mi compañero, es nuevo, no sabe que tenemos botes especiales para las parejas que vienen aquí.

- ¿PAREJAS? Dejó escapar Serena, colorada por supuesto.

- ¡DAME UNA! Dijo Clem sin pensárselo dos veces.

- ¡CLEM! ¿Por qué haces eso? Ni siquiera les has pedido permiso. Regaño Lem.

- Si seguro que les gusta, ya verás que se lo van a pasar genial.

Antes de que Ash o Serena pudieran rechistar, "Jessie" les condujo a su bote, mientras que Clem y Lem alquilaron un bote normal. Cuando a pareja llegó, vio un bote normal y corriente, solo que el bote era blanco con un pico mal pintado.

- ¿Y qué tiene este bote que no tenga el otro? Preguntó Ash

- ¡Pues que es mucho más romántico!

- Pero si solo son bo…

- ¡MONTAD DE UNA VEZ!

- Vale vale, vamos Pikachu.

- ¡Pika!

- Espera un momento, los Pokémon no pueden pasar. Dijo "Jessie".

- ¿Por qué no? Dijo Serena.

- Son las reglas del establecimiento. Tenéis que dejar las Pokéballs ahí. Dijo Jessie señalando una caja.

- De acuerdo. Dijo Ash. No te preocupes colega, estaré de vuelta antes de lo que te crees.

- (Dilo ahora que puedes). Pensó Jessie maliciosamente. Tú, toma los remos. Señaló a Ash.

- ¿Cómo los remos? ¿Es que los botes no tienen motor o algo?

- Pues no, esa es una ventaja de los botes Swanna. Rio Jessie.

- (Si tú lo llamas ventaja). Pensó Ash.

- En fin pareja, pasáoslo bien. Exclamó Jessie. (Mientras robamos a todos vuestros Pokémon).

Una vez el bote tocó agua, Ash y Serena montan en el bote mientras Lem y Clem montan en otro. Justo después, Ash se dispone a coger los remos.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Ash? Preguntó Serena.

- Alguien tendrá que mover esta cosa. Dijo Ash.

- Podemos hacerlo los dos juntos, si te parece bien. Propuso Serena un poco nerviosa.

- Como quieras.

Justo después, Clem le tira lo primero que se encontró a la cabeza del joven entrenador.

- ¡Tienes que llevarla tú Ash, sólo!

- ¿Por? Serena se ha ofrecido a ayudarme.

- ¿Y dónde queda el romanticismo? Sé un caballero.

- Vale vale, perdona.

Mientras duraba la conversación, Serena no podía evitar sonrojarse. ¡Clem estaba aprovechando esta oportunidad para juntarlos! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

- Bueno, pues zarpamos. ¿Vamos Serena?

- Vale.

Dicho esto, Ash comienza a remar tan fuerte como puede. No obstante, Clem tenía otro plan en mente. Sacó un reproductor de música de su bolsillo y empezó a buscar una canción, hasta que la encontró: una canción romántica que buscó expresamente para un momento parecido. No esperaba que estuviese el puesto de alquiler de botes, pero dada la ocasión, no quiso desaprovecharla. Conforme sonaba la música, la pareja comenzaba a sentir calor en sus rostros, pero ninguno se atrevía a mirar a la cara a su compañero/a. Justo entonces, en el establecimiento, se oyó un explosión.

- ¡¿QUÉ HA SIDO ESO?! Preguntó Serena horrorizada.

- No lo sé, vamos a ver. Dijo Ash. Esto no me gusta nada.

Justo cuando llegaron al lugar, vieron que no había nadie. Entonces fue cuando escucharon unas risas malvadas por encima de sus cabezas.

- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Por fin, hemos capturado a Pikachu! ¡Y, por el esfuerzo, nos llevamos al resto de vuestros Pokémon! ¡ESTO ES MEJOR QUE LA LOTERÍAAAAA!

- ¡Team Rocket, devolvednos a nuestros Pokémon! Ordenó Ash.

- ¡Que te lo has creído mocoso! ¿Sabes lo que nos ha costado capturarlos? ¡Cómo si os los fuésemos a dar ahora! Exclamó Jessie.

- ¡AHÍ OS QUEDÁIS! Exclamó el Team Rocket mientras huía en su globo.

- ¡Oh no! ¡PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Bueeeeeno, aquí acaba el tercer capítulo. Al final me ha dado tiempo a subir el tercero hoy, y espero que haya merecido la pena. Leo95 se despide.


End file.
